


Now That I See You

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Bellarke AU Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark, Ark AU, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, guard!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is a newly inducted officer of the Ark Guard, all that's left is for him to get one last physical before he can begin his work. Bellarke AU Week Day 1 – Ark AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Promptedon my tumblr (Rebelknightbellamy) 
> 
> Anonymous said: guard bellamy meets clarke in the ark and is fuckstruck both of them

“Congratulations Officer Blake, you’ve graduated through training. Report back tomorrow for your assignment.” Lieutenant Shumway calls out and shakes Bellamy’s hand as he passes by. “Oh and don’t forget to stop by the medical clinic in Alpha Station for your last physicals.”

 “Yes sir,” Bellamy, nodding in respect to his commanding officers as Lieutenant Shumway, Commander Callahan and Sergeant Miller watched on.

 Once he was in the hall, Bellamy sighed in relief completely flabbergasted at the fact that he had not only made it through his training but was officially a guard. And tomorrow he’d report to either get to pick his assignment or get assigned one if he didn’t have a preference. Personally he didn’t, though he didn’t particularly want to work in the skybox where the under 18 prisoners were held. He didn’t think he’d be able to take it, to get to know those kids only for them to either get floated eventually or reviewed and off to live their own lives.

 But first he had to get his physical done before any of that would even come to fruition. He headed toward where the main medical clinic was located in Alpha Station just a few halls over from the main Guard office. Once he arrived, Bellamy noticed that there wasn’t much of a wait for a doctor and was soon greeted by a helper who took his name and purpose for visiting. The aide, Jackson walked him to one of the clinic rooms and took his blood pressure, pulse, height, weight, and temperature with a promise of a Dr. Griffin being in to see him soon for the rest of the appointment.

 A few minutes of waiting later, Bellamy is greeted by the sight of a beautiful, young blonde woman looking at a clipboard as she entered the room. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun as if she had put it up in a hurry that morning, blonde curly tendrils framing her face that she would occasionally brush out of her face as her bright eyes scanned over the clipboard. Bellamy was struck with just how beautiful she looked with as disheveled as she was.

“Um, Officer Blake?” she asked softly, her voice betraying how young she was. Bellamy wasn’t even sure if she was completely done with her training or not.

“Yes, that’s me.” He replies softly, smiling when she looks up at his deep voice. Bellamy watches as Clarke registers the sight before her. A young, recently inducted officer with dark, curly hair, tan skin and freckles as far as the eye could see. She was stopped speechless in the doorway which impeded the entrance of an older woman with an almost regal look about her, her own dark blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

 “Oh, Clarke, excuse me. Officer Blake correct,” the older woman speaks, catching the blonde one off guard, actually causing her to jump in shock as if suddenly aware of her surroundings again before she shuffled to the side to let the older woman through. Bellamy nodded at the question directed toward him before shaking the outstretched hand.

 “My name is Dr. Abby Griffin, and I’ll be assisting you today. This is Clarke Griffin; she’ll be shadowing me today as part of her medical training. I see that you need a final physical evaluation of your cadet training before your first day tomorrow. As you know, officer physicals consist of drug tests, motion and joint tests as well as some various basic health tests like hearing and eyesight. Is there any questions, Officer Blake?” Dr. Griffin spoke in an orderly fashion; listing off things she’s probably said a thousand times to all the various cadets and officers that pass through for various physicals. Bellamy knows this was at least his third so far since beginning training, one beforehand, at least one in the middle of cadet training, and this one to mark the end.

 “No Ma’am. And just Bellamy is fine.” He replied.

 “Alright Bellamy, I’ll have Clarke here test your reflexes with the knee hammer while I look up to see if there are any vaccinations you will need as an officer. Is there any specific area you wanted to work in as a guard?”

 Bellamy just shook his head as he watched the blonde go over to a drawer and pull out the little rubber triangle thing he’s seen before in physicals as well as an archived TV Show about an angry doctor and his team as they solved the one in a million cases, except that doctor used the rubber thing to hit people and Clarke was going to use to tap his knee.

 She knelt down in front of him and Bellamy noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dr. Griffin slip out of the room to check the vaccinations list. He focused back on Clarke as she began to tap at his knee.

 “So, you’re an officer?” Clarke asks when she switches from his right leg to his left.

 “Uh, yeah, newly inducted this morning. I haven’t even been assigned a specific station yet.” Bellamy replied with a kinda shy look in his eyes, looking anywhere but the blonde crouching in front of him.

“That’s really amazing; anywhere in particular you want to be place?”

“No, not really. What about you, how much left do you have in your training here?”

 “Probably about half a year. It’s really up to Dr. Griffin and Jackson to when they think I’m ready to take the final certification test. I just hope it’s soon. I don’t want to hit my twentieth birthday and still be training.”

 “Well how old are you now?”

 “I just turned 19 last month.” Clarke informed him, matter of factly, as she stood and went to put the rubber thing back in a drawer. “I’m going to need you to stand and do some arm circles so I can check your joint & muscle health.”

 Bellamy stood and began to slowly swing his arm as he spoke once more, “You’ve got lots of time til your next birthday. I bet you’ll be certified by then. What got you into health in the first place?”

 “My mom. I’m sure you figured out that Dr Abby griffin was my mom. I grew up watching her take care of people all my life; it’s something I’ve always liked as well. I want to be able to make a difference and seeing the way that people light up and grow after taking care of them is the only way I know how. My dad is an Engineer and though he helps too, I just don’t understand the math that goes into it the same way I understand and like helping people. And I’m rambling now, aren’t I?” Clarke blushes and looks away when she reaches his front once again after walking around him to observe as he had swung his arms.

“Hey, it’s alright. It shows that you’re passionate about your future career. Proof that our future will be quite healthy and well cared for in your hands.” He assures her before her mom returns to the room.

“Alright Bellamy, it seems that you aren’t needing any more vaccinations, if it turns out they want you to get one after you choose your assignment, just come back and give me the slip they’ll give you with the vaccination names on it. Since Clarke has finished your reflexes and joint tests, all that’s left is that I need to take some blood for a few tests.” Abigail explained. “You should be out of here shortly.”

 Abby quickly gestured for him to stick his arm out before prepping it for her to draw blood. It wasn’t long until she was pulling the needle form his arm and Clarke was putting a small band-aid over the withdrawal point. 

 “Have a good day Officer Blake.” Dr. Griffin dismissed him as they departed the room and she turned to take the blood to where it was going to be processed. Bellamy only nodded before heading back to the waiting area with Clarke close behind him.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 “So you know why I want to be a doctor, I want to know why you want to be a guard?” Clarke asked after a few moments of walking.

 After thinking for a moment, Bellamy replied, “I guess I’ve always had a sense of duty and yearning to protect ever since I was little. Like the proverbial protective older brother. And I thought the best way to do that was by being a part of the guard. Plus they have lots of opportunity for moving up in life and are respected throughout the ark.”

 When Bellamy looked down at the blonde, he noticed her face was crossed with wonder, “That’s really amazing Bellamy,” Clarke marveled at his answer.

 As they approached the waiting room, Bellamy could hear loud voices carry down the hall towards him and Clarke. He got momentarily concerned about it, considering this was a medical clinic and he was just starting to make out the words.

 “I NEED THE MORPHPINE!!! I’VE COME BEFORE AND GOTTEN IT! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!!” A loud, upset voice began getting louder and louder the closer they got to the waiting room. Bellamy began to speed up his pace, trying to keep himself in front of Clarke as best he could to ensure her safety.

 His concern over the situation grew when they rounded the corner and Bellamy saw the nurse who helped him earlier, Jackson, being yelled at by a disheveled looking person that apparently spotted Clarke and pointed at her.

 “ HER, SHE GAVE ME SOME EARLIER!! I WANT TO SPEAK TO HER!!” The man shouted and began walking toward Clarke. Bellamy immediately sensed that Clarke was uncomfortable from where she was standing close behind him. As the disheveled druggie got closer and closer, Bellamy did what came natural, protect the ones around him. Before the man even got a chance to touch Clarke, he quickly got the man into a sleeper hold and incapacitated.

 “Jackson, can you call The Guard Command office and tell them we have a contained violent drug addict in the Alpha Medical Clinic. They will need to send someone to assist me with his processing into containment.” Bellamy addresses the startled man who nods and heads to where the phone is to place the call. Bellamy turned his head towards Clarke who was looking at him in shock.

 “Are you alright Clarke?” He asks slowly, so as not to frighten her.

 “What, oh yeah. Thank you for looking out for me.” She answers with a smile. “I need to help others, but I hope to see you again someday.” Clarke says as she steps close to press a soft kiss to his cheek before going off to continue with her duties as if she hadn’t just turned Bellamy’s world on its side.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 “So Officer Blake, have you put any thought into where you would like to be assigned as a guard?” Sergeant Miller asked him as Bellamy walked into the office that next morning.

 “Yes sir, I was wondering. Are there any positions near or with the medical clinics? When I was there yesterday they had a problem with a drug addict and if I hadn’t been there it could’ve ended badly. I just wonder how bad it can get there.” Bellamy commented, thinking of a disheveled face as well as blonde curls escaping its confines.

 “Actually, Dr. Griffin did put in a request for a guard to either be stationed there or for the Alpha deck guards to begin stopping by on their rounds. And a certain medical intern voiced her opinion that she’d prefer a stationed guard, perhaps one that had just been inducted. You seem to have captured the attention of quite the young lady. I hope she is worth it. If you wish to be assigned as the Guard of the Alpha Medical Station, I will approve the paperwork and assignment. Is this something you would be interested in?”

 “Yes sir. I think I would be able to quite some good there.”

 “Well then, congratulations Officer Blake. Your first shift starts in an hour and will go until about 5. After that, I’ll let you plan a schedule with Dr. Griffin for when she feels is the best times for you to be there.” Sergeant Miller surmised before handing Bellamy an official piece of paperwork with his assignment and pay on it.

 “Thank you sir, have a good day.” Bellamy smiled, taking the paper and exiting the office. Looks like he was going to see Clarke much sooner than she planned and boy was he excited about it.


End file.
